Ganbatte! My Goddess!
by Fantasy-Magician
Summary: Sasha's first formal introduction to Gold saints, it's went nicely? Or not? Many thing revealed Manigoldo's noble deeds, rumored yaoi romance of Degel&KArdia and Shion& Dohko? El Cid's cooking? And maybe Asmita&Albafica secretly are girls? not Yaoi!


**The setting is few days or around a week after Sasha came to sanctuary, I know Regulus wasn't a gold saint by that time but lack one people in this story… =_= sticking to kanon is too troublesome not to mention I don't want to spoil latest chap of LC to those who have not read it. **

**Credit to Themy from Deviantart to allow me to use this idea, I was inspire after reading her doujin about Gold saints introduction. What's the same is the basic idea though ^^ She got lots of funny SS doujin, stay awesome Themy!**

**And as usual I don't get money from this nor I own anything in SS, If I do own SS… the first change I will do is all gold saints would survive the war! ;P **

**Enjoy the show! ;D

* * *

**

The name was Sasha, the girl Sagittarius Sishypus brought from Italy to Sanctuary as Athena's reincarnation. At first Sasha took the fact she was not really a normal girl hard, she was Athena, goddess of wisdom and war. But soon enough she learned there was simply nothing good come from moping around just like what Tenma told her, Sasha should be strong and give smile to him and her brother since her smile was their source of strength. She was determined to show that to Sanctuary, her strength and gave them all power they needed just like she did with Tenma and Alone.

Pope Sage accept her request to introduce her to saints with joy, Athena had saw few of them but never really properly introduced because of she was depressed in the first few days. But much to Athena's disappointment, Pope Sage insisted she could only introduced directly with Gold saints, the highest rank on her order. The pope promised she would be introduced to lower rank later, but Sasha though Pope Sage was worried that she was not ready for it. Unlike lower rank saints, usually gold saints were raised in sanctuary and had closer relationship with the Pope, Sasha though Pope was worried she would messed up and would ashamed her status as a goddess reincarnation, and rumors in lower ranks spread fast.

Sasha looked at her reflection on the mirror, she was no longer wearing her usual dress from orphanage she refused to let go as reminder. Now she was wearing Greek white dress, the design was simple but she could tell from how it felt against her skin the dress was made of finest silk. On her wrist the maid clasped on gold bracelets, "How do I look, Io?" Athena asked her maid.

Io nodded, "Lovely… you looks so graceful, as expected from a goddess milady!" She praised as smiled.

Sasha blushed deep red, she expected Io would say 'cute' but graceful? Elegant? It's sound like she was a grown up girl! "Thank you Io…" She smiled sheepishly.

"Are you nervous milady?" Io asked as brushed Sasha' short purple hair and after she was done, began to look for nice tiara to compliment Athena's appearance."

Sasha nodded shyly, "Yes… how I come I am not nervous if in few minutes I would be introduced to Gold saints?" She muttered softly, "They are elites of sanctuary and I…"

"Our goddess…" Io continued as chuckled softly, "Milady… remember that even though they are elites, gold saints are still 'your' saints!"

"But I... I was a normal orphan girl till few days ago, I am afraid I will mess up and embarrass myself." She admitted shyly.

Io shook her head, "Oh my goddess…" She was aware of the irony on her chosen word, "I don't think so, and it's just an introduction milady… all you have to do is introduce yourself to gold saints and tell them how happy you are to see them. Your saints adore you more than anything Athena-sama… hearing a small compliment from you worth more than gold their armors are made of!"

"Really?" She asked unsurely.

Io nodded, "Off course… trust me milady, this Io would never lie to you. If you want I will tell you briefly about them… so you know what to say to them."

Sasha smiled at that, "Tell me Io!" She pleaded.

Io felt she was melting when Athena looked at her with her emerald eyes, the servant never dreamed of a goddess would ever look at her with such hopeful eyes. She though she might pass out, "Sure… milady, let's start from the first temple's guardian, Aries no Shion... this saint…"

* * *

Half an hour later~

Saying her heart was beating loudly was understatement, Sasha was afraid someone might hear how loud it was. She was sitting on her throne with Pope Sage standing by her side. Sasha kept telling herself to be focus! She had to act like a lady… nope! Forget to act like a lady, as she was never taught by anyone how to act like one, she was a bit of a tomboy with short hair too. Just acting casually, polite enough when talk but not too formal. She was never good in formality and was so nervous about it too.

Sasha was snapped out of her reverie when Pope Sage addressed her, "Milady… my apologize but I am afraid Gold saints would come separately in different time due to their busy schedule, even though I sent the letter this morning…"

"Iee… it's my fault to ask for this suddenly, with such short notice I am surprised all of them could make it!" She said with a small smile on her fair face.

"We always have time for our goddess…" Pope replied with a hint of pride on his voice, "Our duty to you and earth is second to none milady…" At Sasha's blushing face Sage chuckled, "It seems we already have our first comers milady…"

Sasha also noticed the cosmos, at first she didn't understand what was it but as time passed she can feel it. She didn't really understand the concept, its just came naturally to her. Soon enough Sasha saw Sagittarius Sishypus and Capricorn El Cid entered the room, they kneeled before her with respect then proceed to take position on the left side of red carpet where gold saints usually stood. Other saints that came soon were Taurus Rasgardo, Gemini Aspros, Leo Regulus, they did the same as previous comers but took the right side. Aspros and Rasgardo were carrying their helmet on their arm, when other saints who had tiara headgear didn't take theirs off. Sasha chuckled at how tense Regulus was when walking to her; he looked like a robot as he swung left leg together with left hand then the right one. He was the newest gold saint and the youngest, if Sasha though she was nervous Regulus was at least ten times more than her. He even stood up rigidly and forgot to kneel before Rasgardo pulled him down to kneel, then they took their position by the right side.

Rasgardo sighed then whispered to Regulus, "Your face looks like someone just stole your catnip Regulus, calm down…"

Regulus gulped before nodding weakly, "I will try…" Then he caught the sight of Athena chuckled softly at him, Regulus blushed furiously before looked down in embarrassment.

"Athena-sama… how if we begin the introduction now so it would not take too long? Beside half of gold saints are already here…" The pope suggested.

Sasha nodded, "Alright… so let's begin shall we?"

Before Sasha could began they were interrupted by loud sound of doors banged, undoubtedly someone opened doors outside the room as hard as they could. All saints present except Regulus sighed as they can guess who was the culprit, their guess was proven correct, as Cancer Manigoldo stomped off the throne room with annoyed face and on his hand was a crumpled roll of paper.

* * *

"OLD MAN! What's the meaning of this?" He asked furiously as pointing at his mentor.

Sage sighed, "Manigoldo… you are in the presence of our goddess, behave like a gold saint suppose to be for once!"

"Oh…" He muttered in mocking tone then kneeled before Sasha then stood up, "Excuse me milady, but can I have a word with my honorable master over there?" He asked as jerked his thumb to Sage.

"Ma-ni-gol-do…" The previous cancer saint warned.

Sasha was a bit startled at the request; it was just felt a bit awkward for her. No one ever ask for permission from her just for talking, Manigoldo's mocking tone aside he was asking her politely. "Uhm… yes." She answered nervously.

"Thanks milady… and don't give me that look master, you heard milady~" He said when noticed intense glare came from Sage, the other saints sighed as shook their head at another episode of disciple-master drama from Cancers. "Anyway I just want to say I don't like this!" He said as unrolled the crumpled paper.

El Cid raised an eyebrow, "Isn't that the same letter we got this morning?"

"Not exactly…" The cancer saint quipped in annoyed tone.

"And what is it?" Aspros asked. "I am sure all of us receive the same letter about this meeting."

Manigoldo groaned, "I bet none of you get this…" he said as began to read his letter, "On the bottom written, _PS: Idiot disciple of mine, don't you dare to give me another stupid excuse to not attend a meeting. If the reason you can't attend this meeting only as dire as 'it's too troublesome to walk from the fourth temple to main temple or Morpheus seduce me with fluffy bed' I will personally fetch and drag you to throne room by ear just like when you were child." _The Cancer saint read out loud, "With love, your master~ Sage, the Pope of sanctuary." He added with a smirk.

All eyes rolled to the Pope with disbelief, "I am sure I never wrote 'with love' like what you said Manigoldo…"

"It's what I called as lame joke old man, and may I remind you that I am twenty four not four… so you can send me normal letter like everyone else…" Manigoldo answered cheerfully.

"I will when you are as mature as everyone else…" The pope quipped, then turned to Sasha who looked a bit dazed at the scene before her. "Forgive me Athena-sama… this scene not worth of your attention, therefore as my disciple is here… let's start the introduction from him."

Manigoldo groaned but shut his mouth when Sasha looked at him with doe eyes, the Cancer saint blinked at her. He could tell she was nervous, and that was kind of funny. He grinned at her, "Okay old man… " Sage glared at the way Manigoldo addressed him, and his twin always called Shion as ungrateful brat… what Hakurei would call Manigoldo? The way Manigodo openly ignore his glare was so irritating, Manigoldo jerked his thumb to his chest, "It's an honor to introduce myself to you milady. My name is Cancer Manigoldo, the guardian of the fourth temple… and as you heard Athena-sama, our pope over there is my master." He said as bowed before his goddess, "And by the way I am an Italian and my hobby is pranking and talking with dead people~"

"Manigoldo! Athena doesn't need to know about your hobby, especially one as insignificant as that! Sage scolded his disciple as veins popping all over his face.

Sasha clasped her hands together, "That sounds fun!"

"Huh?" All saints present including Sage gaped at her reaction.

"Yes it is!" Manigoldo replied cheerfully. "Dead people sometimes are more pleasant to talk with especially when they told me about…"

"Manigoldo!" Sage warned.

"I already heard about your noble deed from last week… it's so kind of you!" Sasha praised happily.

The room fell in silence, Manigoldo if anything was not a bad person once you knew him but 'kind' was not exactly a correct word for him. "And what noble deed this disciple of mine had done milady?" Sage can't help but ask, rather than out of curiosity it was out of suspicion.

"Io told me that you put sleeping pill on soldier's drinks last week because they looked so exhausted, so you help them to rest then guarding the east border all by yourself… it's so kind of you Sir Manigoldo!" Sasha answered innocently with a smile.

Sage glared murderously at his disciple, and he knew exactly why Manigoldo did it. Arena near east border was Scorpio Kardia's favorite training ground, and last week Degel had to rescue his best friend from sticky goo that came out of nowhere on the training ground. And now he was more than sure who pranked the Scorpio saint, "Manigoldo… after this I would like to talk in private with you and I am sure Kardia and Degel would love to hear it too… about this noble deed of yours."

Manigoldo gulped, "Sure old man…" he wasn't really honest as if possible he was scared of what Degel would do to him for pranking his best friend that bad, he could take Kardia any day but an angry Degel was another matter entirely. He would choose Sage's long sermon session any day over Degel's ice coffin, not to mention last week Degel also got some sticky goo on his hair.

"Anyway…" Sage trailed off tiredly, "Milady… there is no need to address your saints with Sir." He stressed, "Especially… since you are our goddess, it's just doesn't sounds right…"

"But…" Sasha began timidly, "Uhm… I just feel it's better if I address you with Sir, at least for this time only." She paused, "I mean… later after I get used to it, I will call all of you by your given name… please?" Sasha pleaded.

Sage nodded, "As you wish milady…" He replied in respect, "As the fourth temple guardian have introduced himself, Aspros… and Regulus you are the next."

Aspros nodded then walked to the middle of red carpet, Regulus nervously said Hai before walking like a robot to Aspros' side. The Gemini saint as the oldest started first, "I am Gemini saint who guard the third temple, and my name is Aspros. It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Athena." He said with right hand pasted on his heart and bowed to her in respect, Sage smiled at Aspros' politeness, he always regarded as the kindest and noble among his peers.

Athena nodded, "I feel the same Sir Aspros, and my maids told me a lot about how noble you are… many of them admire you." She said cheerfully.

All saints rolled their eyes, Sage pondered if he should keep an eye on maids or any females including amazons. They seemed to know more that they should, Aspros in response just chuckled as muttered a gratitude to Sasha. He tapped Regulus' shoulder when the youngest seemed spacing out and would not begin his introduction soon enough. Regulus took a deep breath, "My name… is Regulus… I am Leo saint who gu…ard the… fifth temple! And my… name…de-rived fr… from ma-in… star of Le…o constellation! And… I… I…" He stammered nonstop with blushing face, "I like feline animals… especially… lion, and I wa…nt to ha-ve a cub as my pet!" He finished before took another deep breath, "And I… humph!"

Sishypus smiled nervously at Sasha as he covered his disciple's mouth, "My apologize Athena-sama… he is having a nervous breakdown." Then turned to his charge, "Regulus… calm down, you were babbling nonsense from your name to pets! Take a deep breath…"

Aspros chuckled at the sight, "You better let him calm down first Sishypus, and it looks like our goddess' beauty make him so nervous."

Sasha blushed deep red. "Thank you, I am flattered…" She said as smiled shyly. "And I also heard a lot about you Regulus, it's so admirable for someone as young as you to be so well known as combat specialist and achieve gold rank."

"Milady… I … I…" Regulus stammered. "Thank… you…"

"Now… before you pop your heart, I am sorry milady but please spare the poor boy from heart attack." Sishypus joked. Aspros just nodded in agreement, then returned to his original position with dazed Regulus in tow.

Sage sighed before nodded to the rest of them, who had not introduced themselves, Sishypus already stood before Athena then began to introduce himself as El Cid and Rasgardo came to his side. "It's been a while milady, I am glad to see how well you are today. I am the guardian of the ninth temple, Sagittarius Sishypus… I am also the mentor of Regulus…"

El Cid was the next one who introduce himself, " I am El Cid of Capricorn, who guard the tenth temple… it's an honor to present myself before you Lady Athena…"

"And I am Taurus Aldebaran… the guardian of second temple, it's a pleasure to see you Lady Athena." He said proudly, Athena couldn't help but wonder at how tall he was.

Athena nodded before took a deep breath, "I am glad to see you again Sir Sishypus, thank you for escorting me safely to sanctuary… I heard you are a very skilled archer, and also highly respected by your peers…"

Sishypus can't help but blushed a bit, "I am not that good milady… it's just exaggerating rumor."

Sasha chuckled at his humbleness, "Don't be so modest… Sir, I also heard both of you and Aldebaran is a very good mentor for your disciples. I heard many good credits came from your disciples… they said Sir Aldebaran's heart is as big as his body!"

Aldebaran rubbed his head, "Oh well… milady, I am sure my disciples was only saying the good side… it's good to know they didn't say anything about my appetite…" He said in joking tone.

El Cid felt his heart was about to stop when Sasha turned his emerald eyes to him, "And Sir El Cid… I heard you are a great cook."

* * *

Silence….

"…"

"…"

No one expected of all heroic exploit El Cid had done Athena was talking about his cooking, certainly not something he would proud of before Athena. But El Cid being Capricorn El Cid when it comes to Athena reacted beyond his peers' prediction. "Do you like Spanish food milady?"

Sage can't believe his ears, as El Cid was a very rigid personality and not used to react to casual conversation Athena engaged him into. "I never eat Spanish food…" She admitted, "But my maids said from your temple always smelled delicious, I am sure I would like Spanish food" Sasha was kind of confused why her maids didn't know much about El Cid aside from he was a Spanish and loyal to her but of all thing, they knew his temple always smelled delicious.

"It would be an honor, having milady to taste my cooking…" He said as bowed deeply.

Sasha beamed at that, "Really? It's so kind of you Sir El Cid…"

That caught El Cid off guard, his goddess really will taste his cooking? Seriously? All saints sweat dropped at how wide El Cid's eyes were at Sasha's reply, all his life he had sharpened his Excalibur for her sake but never on his life dreamed his cooking might please Athena. That was only a hobby because he can't part with his homeland's cuisine, having his goddess to taste it was too much! "Athena-sama… are you sure you want to try my cooking?"

"Why not? If you don't mind… I would be more than glad to try Sir El Cid." Sasha said as smiled. "I believe in your skill as a cook Sir El Cid…"

Silence….

"Sir El Cid?" Sasha called worriedly as El Cid didn't move nor say anything for a while.

Sishypus tapped El Cid's shoulder, no reaction from him. The he poled El Cid's temple but the Capricorn was frozen on the spot like a statue, Rasgardo laughed softly when he realized the stoic El Cid was frozen on the spot because Athena want to try his cooking. "Milady… excuse us, but I think El Cid need time to recover from immense joy you gave him…" He said as carried the frozen saint in one hand as Sishypus followed him closely, just when Rasgardo was about to put El Cid back to his original position beside Sishypus, Kardia and Degel entered the room.

Sage raised an eyebrow at their expression, Degel looked like he was about to freeze something to death and Kardia looked so… sleepy as he was practically dragging his legs to walk with half-opened eyes. "My apologize for our tardiness… we were having a small problem that prevented us from coming on time…" Degel said as bowed, Kardia yawned but soon followed Degel to bow when the Aquarius saint pulled him down.

The pope can guess why the punctual Degel could be late, he assumed the Aquarius saint as usually had to take care Kardia. The Scorpio saint was famous for so difficult to pry off of his bed in the morning and Degel as a good friend had to drag him out of the cotton land. "It's okay Degel… Kardia, you arrive just in time as everyone present here just finished introducing themselves. So you can go ahead to introduce yourself…"

"By the way Pope…" Kardia began, "Before I introduce myself to Athena would you kindly answer a question?"

Sage sighed, "What is it Kardia?"

"What's wrong with El Cid? He looks like he has looking at Medusa's shield of Perseus saint, he looks… uhm.. quite frozen like a statue?" He said as looked oddly at frozen El Cid.

Aspros chose that moment to help the Pope to explain, as it seemed he didn't really want to explain himself. "Well… Kardia, let's say El Cid is too happy to the point he froze on his track."

Kardia raised an eyebrow at the explanation, "El Cid was happy?" That's not exactly an explanation he expected to get, El Cid and happy simply not made for each other.

"Kardia… we are in the presence of Lady Athena, please put your curiosity aside for now." Degel whispered to his friend then dragged him closer to Athena's throne then kneeled before her in respect. After he stood Degel put his right hand on his chest, "Pardon us Lady Athena… it's so rude of us to be late even though we don't have any schedule that might delay us."

Sasha stammered, "It's okay… please go ahead Sir…" For a brief second she could feel gentle yet cold breeze brushed against his skin, she could tell it was cosmos and it came from Degel. So far she can feel many kind of cosmos but only Degel's felt so real for her skin.

"My name is Aquarius Degel, the guardian of jeweled urn temple. It's an honor to present myself before you milady…" Degel said politely the nudged his elbow to Kardia's waist when he saw Kardia spacing out.

Kardia groaned when he felt Degel elbowing him, "I am Scorpio Kardia, the guardian of the eighth temple… glad to see you Lady Athena." He said lazily.

Sasha clasped her hand together, no wonder she felt a bit cold as the saint before her was Aquarius. She already heard Aquarius temple was so cold due to cosmos nature of its guardian, but to be able to feel it directly was kind of exiting. "Ah… It's my pleasure Sir Degel and Sir Kardia, it seems to me that both of you are a very good friends just like they said."

Sage was sweating nervously, another rumor from Athena's maid? How much those fangirls knew about gold saints anyway? Maybe he needed to interview them again before assign them for Lady Athena, someone as pure as Lady Athena might be polluted by them! "Who are they you were talking about Lady Athena?" Kardia asked curiously, "My fans?" He grinned but soon it disappeared when Degel elbowed him again.

"My maids." Athena answered, "They really like you though."

"That's we called as fans milady…" Kardia grinned at the innocent girl. "They like me… love me… stalking me… it's called fangirl."

Athena's lips formed a small O, "Oh…"

Degel sighed, "Milady… there is no need for you to remember what Kardia said other than his name and temple." He informed her carefully. "My friend sometimes mentioned insignificant thing you better of not knowing Athena-sama." Kardia glared at his friend.

Sasha nodded, "I see you two really- really are good friends… just like they said, such an admirable friendship."

KArdia and Degel can't help but blushed at the compliment; they only can mutter 'thank you' in low voice. "I am envious of you, most of my friend are boys and the girls are so much younger than me… you can do many fun activity with friend your age with the same gender ne?"

"…?"

"…?"

?

"What do you mean by fun activity milady?" Kardia asked curiously. "And why have to be friend in same age and gender?"

"I don't really understand as I never have any…" Sasha admitted, "But I heard Degel often come to your temple in the middle of the night and they said it _sounded_ like you are having fun together!" She chirped innocently.

All saints who stood on the two sides quickly backed away from Degel and Kardia with disbelief look on their face. Even Pope Sage gaped like a dead fish. "You two…?"

Degel and Kardia were red as their eyes widened comically, they were at a lost of word. "T…th… that's not true!" Kardia objected.

Manigoldo snickered with both of his hands on his cheeks, "I already have my suspicion of you two but…"

"That's just rumors that circulated among fangirls! How you can believe such thing?" Degel demanded coolly.

"There is always a _reason_ for a rumor to pop among fangirls…" Manigoldo defended with a smirk.

Kardia huffed, he would never backed away when the opponent was Manigoldo. "Walking side by side is already enough for them to imagine things!" Sasha who was temporarily forgotten if anything was confused and so curious, so she had no intention to interrupt her saint's heated discussion.

"Oho…" Manigoldo's grin became wider, "So they also imagine your 'having fun in the middle of the night' voice too?"

"Absolutely!" Kardia growled to Cancer saint. "It's all just a stupid imagination of those fangirls…"

Manigoldo narrowed his eyes dangerously, "But can you deny it? Degel… I know you visits Kardia at night many times…" And before the genius saint could say anything Manigodo quickly added, "Don't you dare deny it as I ever see you doing it Degel!"

"Doesn't mean we are doing what you think we are!" Degel snapped.

* * *

Sage as the pope supposed to react anytime by now but the heated argument didn't help his brain to work and if anything it made him felt worse. Much to their misfortune two Asian gold saints entered the room hastily as they were already late. "Our apologize… but Dohko is…" Shion began but stopped when spotted Degel of all people was arguing with Manigoldo about midnight rendezvous. "What's going on here? You three should stop this at once!" He warned.

Dohko nodded in agreement, "Yeah… calm down, and why no one stop you? Are you out of your mind arguing in front of our…"

The Italian cut him in, "Shut up Shion! Dohko! You are so noisy, can't you see I am busy to help these two out of denial?"

The Chinese saint can't help but blinked, "What denial?"

"Denial that these two are in… humph!" His reply was cut in by Kardia's hand grabbing his mouth.

"Kardia stop this madness!" Shion growled, "It's bad enough you are arguing with your mouth!"

Kardia glared at him before released Manigoldo reluctantly, then he pointed at Shion and Dohko who blinked at sudden pointing, when Kardia's glare directed at Manigoldo. "Rather than me and Degel, they are more suspicious Manigoldo!"

Sishypus chose that moment to interfere, "Uhm… guys, I don't think…"

"Suspicious? Us?" Dohko asked as pointed at Shion and himself. "What's is this about?"

"Dohko…" Kardia began with a smirk, "Can you please tell me what Shion was doing in your temple last night, right after you guys return from China huh?"

* * *

Shion narrowed his eyes, "I can answer that, but what's with mocking tone you used? It's not like we were doing a crime or something!"

Regulus being the youngest and still naïve and innocent was protected by Rasgardo's hand covering his ears. "Rasgardo… why you close my ears? I can't hear anything!"

Rasgardo groaned,"You better of not listening to what they said! Trust me!"

"?"

* * *

Kardia's grin widened, "Yeah… love is not a crime Shion, but because of you I can't sleep yesterday and in the morning Degel had to drag me out of my bed with ice spikes!"

"Morning fight Kardia?" Manigoldo grinned but Degel's icy glare shut him up, "But tell me what Shion and Dohko did that make you can't sleep at night?"

"We did nothing!" Dohko objected with red face.

"Sure…" Kardia added with mocking tone, "Nothing but moaning the whole night about pain and I also heard you said 'not there Shion!' or 'Stop! I can't take it anymore!' yeah… you did nothing! But I heard you did something from Libra temple the whole night!"

If all Saints were inching away from Kardia and Degel before, now they really were rushing to move away till their back pasted on the nearest wall. Horrified was not enough to describe their expression; Aspros was the first one who found his voice. "You two… really?"

Sage at last regain his composure but had forgotten his goddess was present just like anyone else, what do you expect when the suspect now was his twin's disciple. Unlike him, Hakurei was wilder and liked to fool around when he was young, but Shion was reserved unlike his master. Was his twin indeed polluted his own disciple? "You… what you two were doing last night? Depend on your answer I might have to call my twin Shion!" Sage roared.

"We did nothing!" Shion exclaimed with blushing face, "Dohko was hurt after our mission but he stubbornly want to return soon for this meeting! I am only tending his wound!"

"You sure Dohko was hurt because of specters? Manigoldo asked innocently, "Or maybe…"

Dohko growled, "My shoulder was dislocated last night Crab! Shion was helping me to fix it! And you do know how painful it is when trying to put the dislocated bone back to its position!" he roared angrily like a tiger.

"You sure?" Kardia asked teasingly.

"I am sorry if I am screaming last night but I can't help it! I even can't drag myself out of my bed till half an hour ago!" Dohko said as threw his arms to emphasize his point but soon regret it when he heard 'cracking' sound from his left shoulder, "A…aww…" He yelped in pain as rubbing his shoulder.

Shion's hand glowed as hovering Dohko's shoulder, "Careful… do you have any idea how hard it is to put it back?"

Sage sighed in relief, but soon almost screamed in horror as his eyes fell on Athena. The girl had curious look on her face as her emerald eyes locked on Shion and Dohko. "Milady… I… what you hear just now…." He began nervously.

"Amazing… Sir Shion and Sir Dohko…" She praised.

All saints paled as they turned back to Athena who was beaming at them in happiness, Shion can't help but embarrassed at the situation. "Lady Athena whatever you hear just now is just…"

"Such a beautiful friendship between you and Sir Dohko…" Sasha praised innocently, "I really envy all of you to have such a good friends!"

All saints blinked before Sasha's words sank in and they took conclusion that Sasha didn't catch anything wrong with the conversation, She was really beeping innocent. At least they were relieved, as Gold saints had not committed any grave sin such as polluting their virgin goddess' mind. "Well milady… since the discussion(?) is already too long how if we let Shion and Dohko to introduce themselves now?" Sage said, trying to change the topic back.

Shion and Dohko didn't waste time as walked closer to the throne as their friends walked back to their position. The Aries and Libra kneeled before stood up, "My apologize for the commotion Lady Athena, I am Aries Shion who guard temple of white ram."

"And I am Libra Saint who guard the seventh temple, My name is Dohko. Nice to meet you milady." Dohko said as smiled widely.

"Nice to meet you too Sir Shion, Sir Dohko…" She replied, " And Sir Shion is… our blacksmith right?" Shion nodded as gave her a thin smile, "Thank you for your hardwork… it's so admirable to be a gold saint and blacksmith at the same time Sir SHion… we depend on you…"

Shion nodded, "I will do my best for you and my comrades milady…"

"And Sir Dohko…" Sasha called, "I am glad even though Libra saint have right to bring weapons in your arsenal you prefer to fight with your own body like everyone else…"

"It's nothing milady, It's just how your saint suppose to be… but thank you for your kind words…"

* * *

After Dohko and Shion took place beside Aldebaran and Kardia, silence once again fell on the room. "So… those who have not come are Asmita and Albafica…" Sage muttered calmly. "My apologize milady but Asmita is scheduled to return today from a mission but I don't know exactly when… and Albafica…" He trailed off sadly, he can guess why the Pisces saint was hesitated to come. "Albafica had to take care of rose garden that become our defense line… and that require lot of time…"

Sasha shook her head, "I don't mind to wait beside… I feel two strong cosmos approaching." She pointed out calmly.

Sage was startled that Sasha noticed it faster than he was, but then again all commotion was interrupting his concentration and Athena was right as two figures in golden armor entered the room. Surprisingly Asmita and Albafica came together, undoubtedly by pure coincidence. The silence of the room was broke by Asmita's gentle voice, "My apologize… but my mission was taking longer than I though it would…"

Albafica was about to say an excuse but refrain from doing so and only muttered, "My apologize for my tardiness…"

Sage smiled at them, he was almost afraid Asmita and Albafica won't come to this meeting. "It's alright Asmita… Albafica, you arrive in perfect timing as you two are the last one to introduce yourself to our goddess…"

As Asmita and Albafica walked closer to her, Athena can't help but in awe at their appearance. They were so beautiful! She had heard that Asmita was an Indian and Albafica was Swedish but none of her maids knew anything else, they said both of them were hardly approachable by anyone but they did say both of them were attractive. Athena was snapped out of reverie when Asmita's calm voice echoed, "I am Virgo Asmita… the guardian of sixth temple, it's an honor to present myself before you Lady Athena…"

"I am Pisces saint who guard the twelfth temple, my name is Albafica… It's an honor for me as well…" He said politely.

* * *

Sasha was completely dazed as she repeated their name on her mind, "Milady?" sage asked.

The purple haired girl was flustered when she caught herself openly staring at Asmita and Albafica, it can't be helped, as they were so pleasant to look at! And Asmita closed his eyes all the time made her wonder. "I am sorry…" She said timidly, "I am just thinking that you are so beautiful, I never see anyone as beautiful as both of you…" She admitted in awe.

"…"

Chirp…. Chirp… the room fell silence as chirping sound of bird from outside could be heard. Chirp!

Seeing no reaction from Albafica and Asmita Sasha nervously added, "I am sorry for my forwardness… but I am really think so… just like your name! Asmita and Albafica are such a beautiful names…"

The room was no longer silent but full of muffled sounds, Kardia, Manigoldo, and Dohko could barely restrain themselves from laughing as their cheeks were puffing out like balloon as they covered their mouth. Sishypus faked a cough even though it was obvious between his cough he could barely hid his laugh, Aspros' lips twitched and he closed his eyes as if trying to forget what he heard just now. Rasgardo and Regulus were smiling as biting their bottom lips, Shion, Degel and EL Cid did the best job on restraining themselves even though if you looked closely you can tell how their body shook slightly.

"Athena-sama…" Asmita began as took a deep breath, he had to be calm and just ignore muffled sound of laughter that came from his comrades. "I am…" He though of correct word to use, "Flattered…" He lied smoothly.

Albafica looked at Asmita in disbelief, he was used to be 'beautiful' praises but when it's Athena who said it he didn't know how to react. "You are exaggerating milady… I am just…"

"But you really are the most beautiful ladies I ever see!" Sasha admitted innocently. "You have such silky looking and shiny long hair… I feel like I want to grow my hair too…" She added as looking at her purple locks.

That's it! Kardia and Manigoldo were the first one who broke their laughter, "Ha ha ha ha ha!" And soon Dohko followed as he can't hold it anymore, Aspros and Sishypus now was having bad coughing fit to stop themselves from laughing, Regulus and Rasgardo let out muffled laugh as they covered their mouth but their face was red. Degel bit his bottom lip as looking at the ceiling with Shion as if there was something fascinating on it. El Cid joined Aspros and Sishypus on their coughing fit session.

Asmita's face darkened as he trying to make what happened make sense to him, the goddess mistaken his gender just because he had long hair? What kind of goddess this girl was? How come a celestial existence like a goddess could mistake such thing? And he never imagine to be placed in the same level as famed fair saint, Albafica! He knew from many lips that Albafica was so beautiful but he wasn't really care about it. But this was ridiculous! Albafica in the other hand despite being used to be called beautiful never mistaken as female since he became Pisces Saint. His armor was enough to give a clue about his gender, and he was stuck with Asmita of all people!

Sensing dark mood from Asmita who obviously annoyed, Albafica took cue to clear the misunderstanding. "Lady Athena… "

"Yes?"

"We are not… females…" He drawled carefully.

"EH!"

Asmita nodded, "Milady…" he began, didn't bother to hide his annoyance. "All gold saints are males…"

"…"

"…"

Sasha put both of her hands on her cheeks, "Really…?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes…"He thanked Buddha for long meditation he had everyday so he could refrain himself from growling at Athena.

"I am sorry!" Sasha squeaked, she though everything was going pretty smoothly till she mess up with Asmita and Albafica.

Albafica without thinking twicw blurted out, "It's nothing milady… I heard people told me the same thing many times before…" He tried to cheer her up.

"Really?"

"Yes…" Albafica nodded the turned to Asmita, "I am sure Asmita also got that a lot…" He trailed off but stopped when he felt Asmita glaring beneath his eyelids, "Too?"

Asmita looked at Albafica with his signature smile, which scare Albafica a bit. "No… this is my 'first' time someone mistaken me as a woman…" He admitted calmly.

"…"

"…"

"And I will appreciate those who can't refrain themselves from laughing to stop before I make you lip-sync forever…" He said as smiled at those who laughed, even though Asmita considered all of his comrades was laughing but did better job in hiding it. And at once all Saints fell silent because they fear Asmita's wrath. "And Pope Sage?"

Sage thanked Asmita for didn't criticize Sasha for her mistake, "Yes Asmita?"

"I think it's time you let some female saints or servants to teach our goddess health lesson, so next time milady can tell what's the difference between man and woman… He suggested calmly.

"Asmita…" he never though one day he should warn the Virgo saint like he did Manigoldo.

"Thank you Sir Asmita…" Sasha thanked him, " I will make sure to study hard so even though later I see some with long eyelashes, fair face, and long shiny hair I still can tell if he/she is a man or woman!"

"…"

"…"

"Our goddess is so innocent, isn't she?"

"Yep… she sure is."

"She even didn't realize she added salt on wound… listing of why Asmita and Albafica could be mistaken as woman…."

* * *

And by tomorrow in sanctuary the rumor of Albafica and Asmita might be secretly are women spread like wild fire in summer, especially because it was a goddess who called them beautiful. And even though some still believe they are male, no one can deny Albafica and Asmita now was ranked as the fairest among them in first and second place. How Asmita took it when he heard these rumors? He wonder if Athena was indeed a goddess who could guide them to truth as she even can't see that he was a man! Maybe Hades was better than Athena then… he might have to reconsider his choice to become a saint…

* * *

**XD Owari~**

**Review Please! And I love to mess with God Saint!**

**BTw I almost forget, about having fun sound from Degel and Kardia. It's just Kardia was having his seizure because of his heart condition and Degel come to heal him~ Well you can imagine Kardia panting and Degel try to calm him down. Btw I see in some fic other saint nickname Shaka as barbie... so of all saints Asmita and Albafica could easily pass as girls not to mention their name is not really telling their gender. Just google Asmita and see how many guy pic you can find XDDD yes their voice might can give away but ASmita is very soft spoken in anime and so does Albafica not to mention he is nervous so his voice become soft... and BTW it's kind of ironic Asmita doubting Sasha because she ha ha ha ha~ actually this part is less funny compared to other but... it's my fave!  
**


End file.
